


Known Blood

by RiriHeart



Series: I will listen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Blood, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Fluff, Loss, Memorys, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiriHeart/pseuds/RiriHeart
Summary: This is the adventure of Guinevere who will eventually rule his Father's Kingdom someday. On the way there, however, he always notices how corrupt and retracted everything is. How the inhabitants of his hometown and also other neighbor planets became dull.Alone with his inner conflict, he tries to find the right way.Even though Guinevere is known to have his head in the clouds, most of them expect him to fulfill his responsibilities as a young Prince.He has to assert himself next to his older brother.





	Known Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little part of the writing I'm working on. It's a part of the Novelle i'm planning to upload.  
> Hope you will enjoy.
> 
> Guinevere is reminded of a situation from his childhood. Consequently, the flashback takes its course.

Known Blood

He started crying. "I want to go home."  
Where was home? The little prince asked. The yard. They were right in the middle. You mean the lab, the lab with the blood on the walls? Apparently, the fact that he no longer had a home had not made him aware yet. The little prince put his arm around him. "I think that should be enough for now."

Someone had joined them.  
"I'll have to question you, my prince."  
He nodded, his expression dark. "At any time."  
Guinevere watched the two leave. The little boy from the lab had almost killed a scientist in a tantrum. He had no doubt about it. He knew he had to find out more. After all, this little boy was his friend.


End file.
